Fifty Shades: Mafia Love
by Grey girl 1989
Summary: Christian and Ana have been married for a few years and Christian is the boss of a Mafia family in New York. What happens when an old friend comes back on the scene? Will it be happy sailing? Or will bullets fly? 5 chapter story. I will post 1 chapter a day for 5 days.
1. Chapter 1

**HI EVERYONE.**

 **I'M BACK :)**

 **I STARTED WRITING THIS STORY ABOUT 8 MONTHS AGO AND NEVER POSTED IT. I HAVE TRIED TO EDIT IT THE BEST I CAN BUT THERE MAY BE SOME MISTAKES.**

 **THIS IS MY TAKE ON THE GREY'S IF THEY WERE PART OF THE MAFIA. I KNOW THIS PLOT LINE HAS BEEN DONE A BIT BUT AS A WRITER IS SUCH A FASCINATING WORLD TO DELVE INTO.**

 **I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I HAVE WRITTEN IT TO COMPLETION SO LIKE MY LAST 3 STORIES, I WILL POST A CHAPTER A DAY FOR 5 DAYS.**

 **CHEERS**

 **GG89 X X X**

 **CHRISTIAN LUCIANO-GREY'S POV**

"Daddy's home" I holler out as I walk through the front door of our penthouse overlooking Central Park.

I hear little feet pounding my way and I turn just in time to be tackled to the ground by my 5 year old twins. I hug and kiss them both and stand up just as Ana runs around the corner and jumps into my arms and wraps her legs around me.

"I missed you so much" She smooches all over my face which makes me laugh.

"Come on, Pheebs. They're kissing. Again!" Teddy huffs and takes his sisters hands and leads her away towards the kitchen. As soon as our kids are out of sight I roughly push her against the wall and really kiss her. I push my tongue into her mouth and she hungrily sucks on it.

"Call my sister...tell her to come get the kids and take them to her place for the night" I pant and then take her lips again. My erection is now painfully pushing against the fabric of my pants.

"I've already called her. She will be here in an hour" She tells me and then goes back to kissing every single inch of my face.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard tonight, you'll be walking bow legged for the rest of this week!"

"I look forward to it" She purrs and then bites my lip. Hard.

I put her down and re adjust myself in my pants and then we walk into the family room. I make a beeline for the baby bouncer and I reach out and pull my 4 month old daughter into my arms.

"And how is my, Princessa? God, I've missed you." I kiss her little chubby cheek and then pull my other two children into my embrace and then motion for my wife to sit beside me. We have a group hug and I kiss each one of them on the forehead. I would and have killed for my family. Nobody will ever mess with my wife or my children. I would be like this, even if I wasn't the head of the biggest crime family in the USA. I have always been a domineering person but when Ana came into my life and then gave me my children, I went off the charts with my protection efforts.

Before I met my Anastasia, I was a party mad playboy.

I had unlimited amounts of money, pussy on tap and a great group of friends who I had grown up with. My mother and my father were trying to put pressure on my to pick a wife but I was twenty one years old and had no interest in being tied to one pussy for the rest of my life.

That all changed one Fall night when I had to go to my sisters college campus.

* * *

 **6 YEARS EARLIER**

"I want you both to go down to your sisters school. Find out everything about this Clarkson boy and If you find out hes so much as placed one finger on your sister, kill him. Understood?" My father Carrick growls at the both of us.

"Yes, Sir" We both respond and then leave the room after being dismissed.

"Mia is a smart girl, Elliott. She has only been at college for two months. She would not have spread her legs for this guy and I've looked at his background check. He seems like a nerd" I try to reason with my older brother because he is checking the bullets in his gun and if I don't calm him down now, he may just kill someone.

"This little prick is eighteen years old, Christian. Remember what we were like at that age? Christ, I was fucking a different girl every week and you were experimenting with that kinky shit. Speaking of Kinky shit, What happened to that girl you were fucking this morning?"

"I sent her home. She was a good fuck but she couldn't suck water through a straw. And I love a good blow job" I smirk and he laughs.

We head outside and our driver opens the back door of our custom ordered Maybach and we head off towards NYU.

My sister Mia wanted to study at Harvard or Yale but my father refused to let her go to school outside of the city. Mia is the princess of our family and between my father, Elliott and myself, shes spoiled. Don't get me wrong, shes not naive and shes not stupid shes just precious to all of us so we tend to be very very protective of her. The whole family, including all the men that work for us have a soft spot for Mia Luciano-Grey. It does not surprise me one bit that my father is sending Elliott and me to her school instead of one of the men. Nothing like two big brothers to put the fear of god into this little prick who my father is certain has fucked her. I know better, because I know Mia. It may be the 21st century but in our family, in our world, being a virgin bride is a must. And Mia holds this dear to her. Shes never had a boyfriend and I know that the real reason my father is sending us down is not because he doesn't trust Mia, its because he doesn't trust anybody else and sending in his two towering 6'3 sons will do what he wants. Send a message. Mia Luciano-Grey is off limits.

Unfortunately my parents don't think I am off limits. My Mother has been trying to set me up with daughters of her friends for the last year but I'm not interested. Well, I did fuck a couple of them but I don't want to be tied down by one woman. What Hell that would be? I scoff at the thought. And hearts and flowers and all that crap? No thank you.

The only reason my parents are pressuring me is because I am the second in command in the family behind my father. Even though Elliott is the oldest, I was hand picked by my Late grandfather when I was 14 to follow in his footsteps. Thankfully, Elliott didn't mind. He prefers the handle our business on the ground. Hes the scariest motherfucker in New York when he wants to be and his temper is legendary. I've watched him pull his gun and shoot men straight between the eyes over a game of poker. I on the other hand can keep a cool head and I prefer to get into my enemies heads before I kill them. Like last month, a member of a rival family tried to order a hit on my right hand man, Jason Taylor. Before we killed him, we dragged him off the street and then made him watch as we burned his house and his business to the ground. Then we took him to Long Island and I reeled off his wife's name and his kids in order of birth. Just before we put a bullet in him, I told him I would be paying his wife and kids a visit next. The terror in his eyes was clear to see and that was his last emotion on this earth.

I wont follow through on my threat about his wife and kids. In fact we reached out to her and told her to take her kids and go far far away. She was just a normal woman who married that piece of shit. Besides, killing women and kids is not our style. We may be the Mob but we do have morals. We are more into drugs than anything else. I Know most of our rivals are into human trafficking and prostitution but that's just not us. We have built our empire on respect and fear. Its simple really. If you are found on our patch, trying to mess with our business or our family, you die. It's that simple.

When we pull up outside NYU I pull out my phone and track where Mia is. All members of our family have a tracking chip implanted in our arms for security reasons so its easy to find out where she is.

"She's in the Library" I tell my brother and we head off in that direction.

Mia is the only one of us three kids who has attended college. Elliott and I were thrown in the deep end as soon as we graduated High School.

When we get to the library we stay out of sight for a couple of minutes to check out the situation.

I see Mia sat around a big table with five other people. A blond chick. A blond dude. A Hispanic looking guy. A nerdy looking guy who I know is, Clarkson and sat with her back to me is a brunette girl.

My cock stirs in my pants. I do like a nice brunette. They're my preferred fuck mate. Glad I came now.

I wink at Elliott when i see he has his eyes on the blond girl. We walk towards their table and when Mia looks up, she rolls her eyes and puts her pencil down.

We must look pretty intimidating because the blond guy and the Hispanic guy look scared. Elliott and I almost look like twins apart from our hair and eye color. We are the same height and the same build and today we are both wearing matching suits with our family crest stitched into the cuffs.

The brunette must want to see why her companions are looking behind her so she turns on her chair and when her gaze meets mine, my heart actually skips a beat and I stop walking.

Shes beautiful. Her eyes are the most brilliant blue I have ever seen. Her hair falls almost to her waist from what I can see and she has the most perfect body. Perky tits. Slim waist and pale, flawless skin.

Mine. Shes mine.

She starts blushing when she sees me blatantly checking her out. I walk over to her and sit down right next to her and hold out my hand.

"Christian Luciano-Grey" I introduce myself.

"Anastasia Rose Steele" She shakes my hand and I feel a jolt.

"Its a pleasure to meet you, Miss Steele"

* * *

 **BACK TO PRESENT**

After my first meeting with Anastasia, everything went so fast I think our heads are still spinning.

We were engaged after six weeks and married three months after we first met. Ten months later our twins, Theodore Raymond and Phoebe Grace were born and a few years later we welcomed our youngest daughter, Lucinda-Anastasia but we call her Cindy.

After we have a family meal and I spend a little time with our kids, My sister Mia comes by to pick them up and look after them for the night.

"Are you sure you can handle this, Mia? You look ready to pop" I tell her while looking at her baby bump.

She married my forth in command, Luke Sawyer a year ago and they are expecting their first child in the next few weeks.

"Jeez, Christian. why don't you just tell me I'm a fat pig"

"And risk you shooting me? No thanks" I laugh and then catch up with her for five minutes while Ana gets the children sorted. When she comes around the corner she hands me Cindy so I can say good bye while she kisses the twins and then we switch.

We both watch and wave as the elevator doors close on our little family and as soon as they disappear from sight we lunge for each other.

I pick her up and she wraps her legs around me as I race up the stairs to our room. I kick the door open and then kick it closed behind me. I throw her onto the bed like an animal and then practically rip her clothes off her. When I rip her panties from her body and I see the little tattoo she has on her pelvic bone it does what it's always done to me. Turns me the fuck on!

"God I've fucking missed you! Next time I go away, you're coming with me" I growl and then lean down and kiss and suck her tattoo. It's written in Italian script and it reads

" **PROPERTY OF CHRISTIAN LUCIANO-GREY"**

She surprised me with it on our wedding night. Until that night I had never seen her naked before and when I peeled my blushing bride out of her wedding night underwear, I found the tattoo and almost came in my tuxedo pant.

It's hard to believe that the hell cat who is grabbing for my dick at this moment was a shy and innocent Virgin on our wedding day.

"You're wearing far to many clothes for my liking, Husband" She smiles and then pushes me with force so I am on my back and she's straddling me.

"Why, Mr Luciano-Grey, is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

"It's a gun but if you shift a little to the left you'll find my dick and I promise you it's harder than the gun"

She roots around in my pocket and pulls my gun and tosses it onto the bedside table. She then undresses me bit by bit until we are both a naked tangled mess.

Just as I am about to plunge In to her there is a knock on the door.

"Ignore it" She pants and then captures my mouth again for a wet kiss. I try, I really do try, to ignore the persistent knocking but when I hear Taylor's voice I know something's wrong.

"Boss, we have a situation"

"I swear to god unless something is on fire or someone's dead I want you to shoot him between the eyes!" Ana growls and then stomps off to our bathroom where I hear the shower come on.

I yank on a pair of jeans but don't bother with a tee shirt when I slam the door open.

"WHAT?"

"The Brooklyn safe house has gone up in flames"

"Fuck! Anyone hurt?" I make my way down to my home office and I'm not surprised when I find my father, Luke and Elliott already in there.

"Who is with Mia and the kids?" I ask as I take my seat at my desk.

"Ryan's with them" Luke tells me as he helps himself to a brandy.

Luke and Mia live three floors below our apartment and Elliott has an apartment on the same floor. I own the building so the only other people in residence are people who work for me.

"Do we know how the fire started?" I ask Elliott who is sprawled across my leather Chesterfield couch.

His hair is mussed up and I could smell pussy on him when I walked past him so I am certain that he is just as angry as I am that he's been pulled away from getting laid.

"It was a petrol bomb through the back window. The kitchen went up first and it blew a couple of propane tanks that were in the storage room. Billy Wilkins saw someone run down the ally and he said he's sure it was one of Gambinos men"

"If we go and accuse Gambino without proof then we're going to start a war. If Gambino wants one then we will give him one but I'm not starting it. Not after what happened last time"

A silence descends upon the room when we think of what happened three years ago.

A few weeks after Kate and Elliott were married, Kate was out shopping with her brother Ethan when two of Gambinos men started shooting at them. Kate was shot in the leg but Ethan took four to the back while he was trying to protect his sister. He was pronounced dead at the scene. Losing her brother sent Kate into a tail spin and it affected her marriage to Elliott. She blamed us for her brothers death and a couple of weeks later she left him and never looked back. She calls Ana from time to time but apart from the divorce papers she sent Elliott, which he never signed, we haven't heard from her.

Elliott was so enraged that Gambino made him lose his wife that he went on a rampage and took out over a dozen of Gambinos men. Ever since then there has been even more bad blood between the two family's but for the last year we seem to be at an impasse which is what I like. I have a family and I don't want my wife or kids to be caught in the crossfire.

For the next hour we talk about what to do and when they leave I make my way back into the bedroom and hope my wife is still awake. Even if she's asleep im waking her up to fuck her so it really doesn't matter.

I find her sprawled out on our bed, playing a game on her iPad, wearing the white dress shirt I took off earlier.

"I'm glad you waited up" I tell her as I strip down.

"You've been away for five days, Christian. If you don't fuck me soon I think im going to explode!" She whines which makes me laugh.

I walk over and take a seat on her vanity stool and then press play on the music system.

"Pony" by Genuwine starts pouring from the speakers and I can see the smile that graces the face of my wife.

"Stand up and come here" I pat my thighs and she slinks off the bed and pads towards me. Just before she reaches me she stops and starts to sexily unbutton my shirt from her body. She practically gives me a lap dance and when she's completely naked I snatch her to me and make her straddle me. She links her legs together behind my back and then rests her arms around my shoulder.

"I love you, do you know that?" I ask her while nibbling at her lips.

"Yes I know. I love you too. Truly, madly, deeply and irrevocably"

"Security is going to be tight for the next few weeks. I don't want any arguments about it" My wife hates the fact that she can't go anywhere without one or two of my guys trailing her. It's even more if she had the kids with her.

"Can I ask why?" Concern fills her beautiful eyes and I give her a kiss to sooth the sting I know the dominance in my voice would have given her.

"Someone threw a petrol bomb through the window at the house in Brooklyn. No one was hurt but I feel like it's the start of something. I don't want you out on your own and I want the kids pulled from school, just for a little while I will get them a tutor. It's almost summer vacation so it won't affect them much"

"OK, I'll be good with security, I promise. Now, can we please, please make love?"

"I always aim to please"

And please her I did. Until the sun came up.


	2. Chapter 2

**HI EVERYONE**

 **GLAD YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR :)**

 **HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I WILL POST THE NEXT TOMORROW.**

 **CHEERS**

 **GG89 XXX**

 **ANAS POV**

God I'm so sore. Christian was at me all night long and after five days of abstinence, we probably should have paced ourselves a bit.

I crawl out of bed and make my way into our marble covered bathroom. To say this bathroom is luxury is an understatement. It's Italian marble from floor to ceiling with solid gold trimmings. The shower would comfortably fit about six people and the sunken bathtub would fit ten.

I never thought growing up I would live this type of luxury life but then again, I never thought I would marry someone like Christian.

I had a normal childhood, well, I thought it was normal.

I was born in Washington state to Carla and Ray Steele. I went to a normal school and life was pretty much the American dream. That all changed when my mother one day announced she was leaving my father and taking me with her.

She packed us up and moved to Texas where what was to become her second husband was waiting for her. I hated Steven Morton on sight. Not because he did anything to me but because I knew he was the man who played an instrumental part in the break up of my parents marriage. I was 13 when we moved and I begged on a weekly basis to be able to go back to Washington to live with my father. I hated how Steve treated my mother and every single time I would try to save her from him I would get hit for my troubles.

For the first year and a half it was just physical abuse but the closer I got to 15 the more he took an interest in me. He would press up against me and tell me I was beautiful or he would slap my ass when I walked passed him. He would never do it in front of my mother and when I told her about it she told me to grow up and stop being so dramatic.

One day I was in the shower and he walked in and just stared at me. I screamed and it seemed to excite him and when he made his way toward me, I smashed him in the face with the shower head. While he was screaming about a broken nose on the bathroom floor I made a run for it, grabbed my clothes and my phone and bolted out the door. I called my father, told him what had happened and he booked me a room in a hotel and told me he would be with me as soon as possible. It wasn't even ten hours later he tapped on the door and told me we were going home.

I went back to Washington and soon made friends with Kate who I met at high school. When it came time to picking a good college I took into account that my father was moving to Florida to be with a woman who he had been dating called Mary. I wanted to be on the East Coast with Ray so when Kate told me she was going to NYU which is where her brother was studying, I decided to go with her.

On our first day of freshman year we met Mia Luciano-Grey and we clicked straight away. Rumors went around that Mia's family was the Mafia but I didn't believe them. Not until one night while we were studying in the library and I looked up and came face to face with Christian.

He screamed gangster. It was in the way he walked, talked and carried himself. I felt little sparks when he shook my hand and ten minutes after our first meeting he asked me to accompany him to get a coffee.

We talked for the rest of the night and when he walked me back to my dorm he sweetly kissed me and told me he would see me tomorrow. He didn't ask, he just said "I'll see you tomorrow, baby"

After that everything went so fast. We started dating and a couple of weeks later we started getting pretty hot and heavy in my dorm room and just as he was about to pull my shirt off I told him I was a virgin. It shocked him and he asked me how a beautiful, vibrant woman could survive high school and a semester of college without being with a man. When I told him it was because he was the only man I had ever wanted, he told me he loved me. I told him I loved him too and then he gently kissed me and told me that he would make love to me on our wedding night and not a day sooner.

That was my turn to be shocked. Here he was, this gun carrying mobster who was telling me we had to be married to make love like it was the 1950's.

I told him I was OK with taking it slow but at 18 years old, I had no interest in getting married anytime soon. He just smiled and told me to wait and see. For the next four weeks he showed me how much he loved me and then asked me to imagine my life without him. I couldn't do it. He had become my reason for living and I loved him so deeply that it scared me. Later that night when he took me to the top of the Empire State building and dropped to his knee, I practically screamed the word yes.

Six weeks after that Ray was walking me down the aisle towards him. We honeymooned in Europe and when we came home I found out I was pregnant. I dropped out of school and to my shock, I fell into then role of housewife really easily. I do sometimes wonder what my life would have been like if I had stayed in collage but then I probably wouldn't be married to Christian or have my kids and I would not trade them for anything in the world.

Throughout our marriage, Christian and I have had some ups and downs but we always come back stronger than before. My husband does not ask a lot of me but the things he does ask for make him seem like a domineering 1950's husband. He asks that i behave like a lady in public, which I always do. In our marriage he is the boss. What he says goes and even though sometimes I argue with him he always makes me see things his way. If we have an argument in public we always put it on hold and wait until we are in the privacy of our own home and his number one ask? That I be available for sex 24/7 which is something I have no problem with.

After I finish my shower I quickly change into a pair of jeans and a shirt. Christian always tells me that he loves the way my ass looks in jeans so I am happy to oblige. I walk down the stairs and head straight to my husbands office.

I find him sat behind his desk on his phone talking about a shipment of cocaine that is coming into a port in Miami. When he looks up and sees me his eyes glaze over with lust because I purposely left the top 3 buttons undone on my shirt.

"What does Denver say about that port?...yeah...OK" He talks while he scribbles something on a post it note and then screws it up and throws it at me.

I have to laugh when I read what he has written.

 _ **YOUR MOUTH. MY COCK. NOW.**_

I look up and hes smirking at me while undoing his pants. I walk to the door and lock it and then crawl under his desk and start doing what he requested. It takes me less than 3 minutes to make him come. Thank god he had already hung up his call because he started screaming come the end.

"Wow, that was amazing" he pants before grabbing me and pulling me across his lap.

"I love sucking you off"

"Really? Tell me why?"

"Because its the only time that you give up control to me. It's the only time when I am in charge of our sex life"

"Is that something you would like to do? Take charge?"

"Um...if you want" I blush at the thoughts that are going through my head.

"What would you do to me?" He whispers in my ear and then bites the lobe.

"Ahh... I would...I would handcuff you to the head board and OWW! What did you do that for!" I rub my stinging ass cheek which he just slapped.

"Because you're having naughty thoughts which means you're a naughty girl and naughty girls get punished"

"I thought you liked me naughty?"

"I do but there is a time and place for it and here in my office when I have men in the next room is not the time. I would put a bullet in any mans head who heard you while we have sex"

"You're the loud one, Christian" I giggle and he pulls me closer to him so I am now straddling him.

"That's because you have the tightest pussy on the planet and you drive me wild. Now go cook me some breakfast, wench" He slaps my ass as I get off of him and walk to the door.

"Any preferences, Sir?"

"Anything you cook is fine baby. Oh by the way, After we eat we will go get the kids and Taylor will take you to the Hampton's for the weekend with my parents. Things are getting a bit tense around here because of that Gambino cunt and I want my family out of the firing line"

"Are you not coming with us?"

"No, baby. I have to stay here and deal with things" Unease settles in my stomach and I get a really bad feeling. I walk back over to him and sit on his knee.

"Please come with us. I hate being away from you when things get heated. I worry about you, Christian. I need you and so do our kids and if anything ever happened to you I don't know how I would go on. Please, Please come with us. Leave it to Elliott and Luke"

"Ana, I'm the boss. I have to be here and you need to be away from here with the kids. It will only be for a few days and then i'll come and get you"

"Please" I beg him and kiss his mouth

"Ana...Baby"

"I have a bad feeling about this"

"My mind is made up Anastasia and you pouting will not sway me" He says harshly. I get off his lap and stomp my way to the door.

"Fine! You don't listen to me anyway! I'm your wife! My opinion should matter to you!"

"It does matter to me but you're asking me to run away like a pussy and that is not my style! This conversation is over and if you open your mouth about it again I'm taking you over my knee!"

"Well excuse the fuck out of me for wanting to keep my husband safe!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" He screams and bangs his fist on the table "I've said my piece and my word is law. Now go make breakfast"

"Make your own fucking breakfast, Asshole!" With that I march out of his office and bolt to our bedroom.

How dare he speak to me like that! I don't want him in the city if something is going to go down with Gambino. He is always worried about my safety but when I worry about him he dismisses it. God he makes me so mad! I grab my phone and my purse from the bedside and plan to head down to Mia's and get my kids but when I turn around my husband is standing in the door way with fury in his eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks me menacingly. He closes the door and then locks it behind him. He presses the button on the wall which lowers the blackout blinds and then starts undoing his shirt buttons.

"I'm going to Mia's to get the kids. What are you doing?"

"I'm going to fuck my wife and to do that I need to be naked" He tells me while stripping his shirt from his torso.

"I am not fucking you! I'm so angry with you right now"

"That wont stop you from cumming. Now strip" He commands me just as he kicks his boxers off so he is totally naked.

"No" I cross my arms over my chest and settle myself in for an argument. I'm not scared of him and he would never do anything to me against my will.

"Either you strip or I'm going to strip you and I wont be gentle"

"I'm not fucking you while you are this angry and I'm not in the mood" Total lie.

"Oh I'm not angry, Anastasia. I'm burning with pure rage! Do you realize that 4 of my men heard you call me an Asshole? Do you know how disrespectful that is? Have I ever called you names or disrespected you in your own home?" he asks as he walks towards me.

"No, you've never disrespected me" I say quietly and try to keep my tears at bay.

"Is it polite to disrespect your husband in his home?"

"No" I mumble

"Will you do it again?"

"Depends on if you're an asshole to me again" I shrug and he lunges at me.

He tackles me back onto the bed and looms over me. He grasps both my hands in one of his and holds them above my head.

"I don't care if you think I am the worlds biggest prick. If you ever disrespect me again in my own home, in the presence of other people, I will tan your hide until its red raw, understood"

Tears pool in my eyes and guilt over takes me. I should not have called him an asshole. He has never called me names before and he deserves the same respect that he gives me.

"I understand and I'm sorry" I say meekly and avert my eyes from his.

"Look at me" He nudges my chin with his nose so we are eye to eye.

"I know you're scared that something will happen to me but I promise you that I will be careful. You and our children are my whole world and I always think of you when I go into any situation. With that being said, I know you have a bad feeling about this so I am going to tell my father that I want to wait Gambino out. Instead of looking around for the person who set the Brooklyn house on fire we will keep our ears to the ground and find out as much information as possible before we act. I do listen to you and you're one of the only people in the world I do listen to and your opinion means something to me"

"Really?"

"Really. I don't want to be in a situation where all I am thinking about is you at home worrying about me. It would make me take my eye off the ball and we can't have any mistakes so it looks like I will be joining you in the Hampton's this weekend" he kisses me sweetly and I pull him flush against me and cry into his neck.

"I'm sorry I called you an Asshole" I mumble after I have cried for five minutes.

"And?" What else is there?

"And I'm sorry I told you to make your own fucking breakfast"

"There is one more thing, Anastasia...Think about it...think about it hard" He presses his erection into my belly to better get his point across.

"I'm sorry I told you no when you wanted to fuck"

"Are you still going to say no?" He starts kissing and licking my ear which I love.

"No, Sir"

"Good, because I'm going to fuck you until you scream"

* * *

 **CHRISTIANS POV**

I leave my wilted and very satisfied wife asleep in our bed and head downstairs to my office because Taylor texted me and told me he needed to speak to me urgently and privately. I find him pacing my office with a file in his hands.

"That is twice in less than 24 hours you have interrupted me when I have been fucking my wife. If it happens a third time I'm going to break your nose"

"You're more than welcome to try, Boss" Fucker smirks at me. I know I could not take him. He is half a foot taller than me and out weighs me by 40 pounds. I have known him since we were 5 years old and in all that time I haven't bested him once. Apart from Ana and Elliott, he is the most trusted and most loyal friend I have.

"Whats so important that you dragged me away"

"I made Reggie and Vince go to Queens to do a bit of digging on Gambino. These are the pictures that Reggie sent me an hour ago" He hands me the folder and when I see the first picture I know that a war has been started.

"Have you showed Elliott these?"

"No, I thought this would be better coming from you"

"Or not at all" I mutter while examining the picture of Kate draped over Jack Gambinos lap. The next picture shows them kissing and the last one is of his hand up her shirt.

Elliott will kill him. Fuck, I'll kill him. She may have been gone for years but she is still Elliott's wife. How dare she do this to him!

"This stays between us for now. Tell Vince and Reggie to keep watching and I want reports every hour. I want to know where she has been. Why she is with him and what his intentions are. You know Gambino as well as I do, he uses people so I want to know how and why he is going to use her"

He agrees with me and then leaves my office. I stare at the pictures and then decide that this is something Ana needs to know about. I walk back to our bedroom and sit next to her on the bed.

"Baby, wake up...Ana..." I shake her and she swats my hand away.

"If we fuck one more time I'm going to need a new pussy" she grumbles

"Can I keep the old one?" I laugh when she turns around and hits me on the chest.

"God, you are such a pervert"

"That I am. But enough about your pussy, I need to talk to you about something" She sits up and wraps her arms around her knees and gives me her full attention. I hand her the photos and she gasps when she see's her ex best friend.

"Oh my god! What is she doing? She loves Elliott!"

"Not enough apparently. These were taken a little while ago and I am having some of the guys watch her"

"Why would she do this? This is the man who was responsible for Ethan being killed"

"I'm not sure what she is doing but I am not telling Elliott. Not yet, anyway. I need you to make me a promise" I take her hands in mine and squeeze.

"What is it?"

"If she calls you and asks to meet you for coffee or just to talk or something, promise me you will not meet her"

"I promise" She agrees and then seals it with a kiss.

"I know they have been parted for a few years but I can't believe she would cheat on him. Elliott always told her that he would put up with all the guys that came before him but if she ever cheated he would walk away from her and never look back"

"I know you cant help who you fall in love with but I don't know how he married her with her history"

"Christian, not a lot of girls make it through high school as virgins. I'm sure Kate would have waited if she knew Elliott was in her future"

"You made it through high school and a semester of college as a virgin"

"That's because I was waiting for you. I knew you were out there somewhere and nothing and nobody else was good enough. Kate didn't think like me. She loved a party and a good time and I was happy with a good book. She was so happy when Elliott asked her to marry him, despite her dating history but when she lost Ethan, a bit of her died that day, Christian"

"It changed all of us, Ana. Ethan was a good guy and a good friend" I rub my thumb over her bottom lip and then lean in for a kiss.

"Can I ask you a question, and you have to promise to answer honestly" She bites her lips and I can tell that my answer will be important to her.

"I'm always honest with you, baby. Fire away. What do you want to know?"

"If I had been with men before you, sexually that is, would you still have married me? I know that me being only yours is important to you but say if I had the dating history Kate had, would I be sat here right now? Married to you with three kids?"

I take a big breath and think about how to answer.

"When you gave me your virginity on our wedding night it was the greatest gift I had ever had. It made me feel like you were mine in every way and I treasure that gift more than anything. If you had a past, like Kate...I probably would have tried to fuck you the night we met. I could tell you were inexperienced that's why I waited a few weeks before trying to get laid. But, in saying all that...I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. If you had a past it would have gutted me but it would not have been enough for me to walk away. You are like a drug to me. I'm addicted to you. I crave you and I can't wait for the next time I can have you. I'm proud to call you my wife and I am honoured to be called your husband"

She flings herself into my arms and wraps her arms around my neck.

"That's one of the most beautiful things you've ever said to me" She says and it makes me laugh.

"I mean every single word baby. You're my world, you know that right?"

"I know. And you're my king"

We make out for a little while but knowing that she is sore prevents me from sinking balls deep into her.

We lay on the bed wrapped around each other and I reflect on what has happened today.

Why is Kate back and what the fuck is she doings with Jack Gambino? The one thing I do know though is that if she tries to hurt my family in anyway, I'll kill her.


	3. Chapter 3

**ANAS POV**

"Peek a boo" My daughters belly laugh makes me giggle and I do it again.

"Peek a boo" She laughs even more so I start smooching her little face and blowing raspberries on her neck.

I am sat on the bed in the room Christian and I share at his parents house in the Hampton's with Cindy propped up on my knees.

We have been here three days and apart from joining me and the kids on the beach on the first day, my husband has been so preoccupied that I have barely seen him. From what he has found out from his men, Jack Gambino has started a war on the Luciano-Grey's. The petrol bomb on the Brooklyn house was the first hit and a day later one of Christians men was gunned down in Harlem. Tension is running high and I know my husband is freaking out. He told Elliott about Kate and Elliott's reaction was to grab a gun and try to get to Gambino to kill him. It took Christian, Taylor and Luke to hold Elliott back and in the end Taylor hog tied him and Christian threw him into the back of a car and made Taylor bring him to the Hampton's with us. It took almost a full 24 hours for Elliott to calm down enough for Christian to untie him. When he did, he punched my husband straight in the face and they had a full on fist fight. When it was over they shook hands and just like that, it was over.

Elliott has been really subdued this last few days and I know he's thinking about Kate. He loves her and its tearing him apart that she seems to be sleeping with the enemy.

I look down at my daughter and she has fallen fast asleep. I gently pick her up and carry her to the bedroom which she shares with her sister. Teddy has his own room and loves the fact that his room used to be his dad's when he was a boy. I place Cindy in her crib and give her a kiss and then I walk over to Phoebe and re tuck her blanket. I kiss her little head and then walk across the hall to Teddy's room. I re place his blanket and kiss his head and then leave to find my husband.

I walk through the gigantic house and I can't find him anywhere. I walk to the security room and find some of the guys playing poker. They all stand on seeing me enter.

"Do any of you now where Christian is?"

"He went for a run on the beach, Ma'am" Joey tells me.

"Thanks guys"

I walk out through the back doors and just as I hit the beach I see my husband jogging towards the house.

He's wearing just a pair of basketball shorts and he is dripping with sweat. He looks yummy. When he sees me he smiles and before I can even say anything he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder and starts to run towards the water.

"Oh my God! What are you doing?" I squeal and smack his ass. He hits me right back and then he lowers me down behind a sand dune.

"What are you doing?"

"Making love to my wife on the beach" He smirks and then lowers my yoga pants.

"Someone could see us!" I try to pull my pants back up but he swats my hand away.

"Like I would allow someone to watch you cum"

"Christian, we can't just...Oooooooooohhhhhhh God!" I moan as his mouth finds my core and he gets to work.

He has had me wriggling and moaning like a whore and just before I cum he slams In to me and takes me hard and fast. When we are finished he rolls off of me and slaps my ass.

"I'm nowhere near finished with you. Let's go back to the house and I'll get you nice and dirty in the shower" He goes to stand up but I pull him back so his head is propped on my chest.

"Not so fast husband. Talk to me. I've barely seen you for three days and apart from you waking me last night for a quicky while I was half asleep, this the first time we have had sex since we have been here. We normally make love at least three times a day and you have been really distant since we got here. What's on your mind?"

He sighs and rests his head on my stomach. I start to run my fingers through his hair because I know it calms him.

"It's just all this shit with Gambino. I know he is planning something and I know its something big I just don't know what it is. My biggest fear is that he is going to get to you or the kids or Mia. He knows my weakness and my weakness is my family. Hiding out here like a pussy is not my style and the men are getting restless. They want to strike before Gambino does anything else but I think that will cause us more problems in the long run" He sighs and kisses my belly.

What must it be like to have the stress that is on his shoulders? Dozens of men working for you. The police and FBI constantly keeping watch so you have to always be 3 steps ahead of them. And then the worry that his enemies are going to hurt his family.

"Can I make a suggestion?"

"Of course" he props his chin on my belly and looks up at me with his grey eyes.

"Why don't you call a meeting of the bosses and seconds? Somewhere on nutural ground, just you and Taylor, Gambino and his second. Have it somewhere public where you wont have to risk them pulling guns and just ask him why Kate is living with him. This life is built on respect, Christian and the fact that he is shacking up with the wife of the eldest son of Carrick Luciano- Grey does not show any respect. He will meet you just because he will be dying to know what you have to say to him"

"That's not a bad idea. It will save a lot of men a lot of time trying to find out what his agenda is. When did you become so smart, Wifey?"

"One of us has to be the smart one. You're the pretty face and the brawn" I laugh when he flips us over so he is on top.

"Lets go back to the house and get in the hot tub. I've been slacking on my husbandly duties and I plan on rectifying that situation to the very best of my ability tonight"

* * *

After almost 3 hours of non stop fucking, Christian and I lay tangled in a mass of sweaty skin, and tangled limbs. Our breath is coming in harsh pants and we both try to calm our breathing.

"That was...wow!..." Christian starts kissing me up my neck but I swat him away.

"No more, you sex mad monster" I Exclaim "How the hell can you be hard again?"

"Because I have my naked wife wriggling next to me. Just one more time?" He pouts and I can't help but cave.

"Lets get in the shower and I may be persuaded to give you a blow job"

* * *

One shower and a blow job later we are cuddled up on fresh sheets on our bed when I hear Cindy starting to fuss on her monitor.

"I'll go grab her, baby" Christian puts on his boxers and then a few minutes later he walks back in carrying our youngest daughter who is clearly hungry. I quickly warm her bottle up and as soon as the bottle touches her lips her little cries stop and she starts guzzling.

"She's so beautiful. I love the fact that Teddy looks like me but the girls look like you" Christian smiles down at our daughter while he plays with her toes.

"We have been blessed with three extraordinary children. They don't give us any trouble and I think, so far, we have raised them right"

"We are fucking awesome at this parenting shit" He laughs

"Christian! Don't swear in front of her. Baby's brains are like sponges. I will shoot you if her first word is fucking"

"Ana, She is four months old. She has no clue what we are talking about"

"That's what you said about Teddy and looked what happened!" I fume when I think of that.

It was thanksgiving and the whole family was at our place for Turkey. Earlier that day, Christian had sneaked up behind me and whispered in my ear that he was most thankful for my pussy. We didn't know that our two year old was right behind us. When we went around the table and said what we were thankful for, Teddy made the room fall silent when he said "Pussy". I was mortified but Christian and Elliott hooted with laughter and after a couple of minutes the full room was in hysterics.

"He only said that the one time and you were just as much to blame for that as I was. I may have said I was thankful for your pussy but you replied "My pussy is thankful for your huge cock" So really we both said it. I was just the one in the dog house that night"

"The dog house? You slept on the couch for an hour before you came into our bedroom, pulled out the sex coupon book I gave you for valentines and handed me the coupons for 1 fuck, 1 blow job and 1 back massage"

"They clearly stated that I could cash them in whenever I wanted" He smirks

"God you're such a brute"

"That I am. Now finish feeding our daughter because I want to talk to you about something"

I ask him what it is but he refuses to tell me until the baby is out of the room. After I settle Cindy back in her crib and check on the twins I run back to our bedroom and launch myself on the bed causing Christian to bounce. I sit with my legs crossed next to him and start playing with his wedding ring.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?"

He sits up and presses his back to the headboard and then pulls me so my legs are wrapped around his back.

"You know how the twins are five and Cindy is almost one?"

"Shes four months, Christian. She has a bit of a way to go yet"

"How would you feel if we added another one to the mix?"

"You want another baby?"

"Yeah. I love it when you're pregnant and I love our kids. The twins have each other to grow up with and I think it would be nice if Cindy had a playmate"

I knew he wanted more kids but I thought we would wait until Cindy was at least one.

"I didn't think you would want another one this soon. Don't get me wrong, I love our kids and I do want a few more but I just gave birth four months ago and trust me, its not a walk in the park"

"I know. That is why I am leaving this up to you. The twins were a happy accident and I asked you to start trying when we decided to have Cindy so this one is up to you. I just want you to know that whenever you are ready, I'm ready"

"Can I think about it for a little while?" he leans forward and kisses me sweetly.

"Take all the time you need, baby"

We settle in for the night and I lay with my head on his chest. Almost instantly he is asleep but the baby talk is playing through my mind. Do I want another kid this soon? I love our kids and Christian is a wonderful father. He is so sweet to the kids. I have only seen Christian cry twice in his life. Both times were when our kids were born. He always takes time out of his day to spend time with them and he is always spoiling them with little gifts. Watching him father our children makes me fall in love with him again and again.

"Christian...Babe, wake up" I gently shake him and he opens his eyes a touch.

"S'wrong?"

"Lets make another baby" I whisper and pepper his face with small kisses. He sits up and turns the bedroom light on and then blinks his eyes to adjust to the light.

"Really? You want to start trying again?" The excitement in his eyes is well worth the upcoming 9 months of heartburn, back ache and cankles.

"As soon as possible. I'm due for my shot next week but I will just skip it and then we will be back in the baby making business. Wanna get a bit of practice in now?" He whoops with joy and then pulls me under him and straddles my hips.

"We can practice making babies in the morning. Right now I want to show my wife just how much I worship her" He leans down and kisses me sweetly but just as he starts to glide down my ribs we hear our eldest daughter crying out side our room. Christian leaps off me and quickly puts his sweat pants on before opening the door and finding our daughter in tears.

"What's wrong, Princess?" he asks her before scooping her up in his strong arms. He walks over to the bed and I make sure that I am covered up with the sheet He sits down and rocks her while I rub circular motions up and down her back.

"There's a bad man outside my window and he scared me" She hiccups.

Christian looks up at me and then hands me Phoebe. She has never been the type of child to lie so if she said she saw something, we both believe her. He grabs his phone and calls Taylor, telling him to meet him on the landing. He then walks around to his bedside drawer and gets his gun. He checks the clip and then tells me to wait here. A few minutes later he walks back in Carrying Cindy and herding a very sleepy Teddy. He places Cindy in the middle of the bed and then gently lifts Teddy who is asleep as soon as his little head hits the pillow. He walks back over and crouches down in front of me and Phoebe.

"Daddy is going to go check that there are no bad men in the house OK, Princess?"

"Okay Daddy" She snuggles closer to me and then Christian presses a kiss to my lips.

"I'm locking the door when I go out. Don't open it to anyone but me, Elliott, Taylor or my dad, OK?"

"OK, please be careful"

"I will. I promise" He kisses me again and then walks again to his bedside drawer. He pulls another gun and checks to make sure its loaded. He leans over and places it on the table and then squeezes my hand.

"You remember how to use it?"

"Yeah" I croak with my dry throat.

"You wont need it but just in case. I'll be back soon"

He leaves the room and then I hear the click of the lock.

I gently rock Phoebe until she is fast asleep and then I place her in the bed next to Teddy.

I start pacing the room wondering what my husband is doing. I can't hear anything so that's a good sign, right?

It's almost an hour before I hear the lock turning and I quickly scramble for my gun. As Soon as I see Christian poke his head around the door I drop the gun and leap into his arms.

"I was so worried! What happened? Did you find anyone?"

"We didn't find anyone but there were muddy footprints on the balcony of the girls room. Ana, Phoebe did see someone. We checked the cameras and there was a man trying to jimmy their door from outside"

"Oh my god! we have to leave! It's not safe here"

"We are leaving. I'm taking you four somewhere safe along with Mia and my mom and then I'm coming back here to sort this shit out"

"Christian..."

"No, Anastasia! Some asshole tried to break into my little girls room and when I find him I'm going to fucking kill him!"

He starts pacing the room and then goes to the window and looks out. He turns to me with his hands on his hips and sighs.

"I love you and if anything happened to you or the kids it would kill me. Please just trust me on this. I need to do this"

"Ok, I understand"

He smiles and then starts to walk towards me when an almighty bang echos through the room. The window shatters and glass rains down on us. I throw myself over my kids to protect them and then I hear foot steps running up the stairs and then I see Elliott run into the room.

"Christian..." He whispers and his face goes white. I turn around and I feel like my whole world has stopped.

Christian is laying in a pool of blood with a bullet hole in his chest.

"No! No no no no! CHRISTIAN!" I jump off the bed and rush to his side.

Blood is pouring from his chest but his eyes are open.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!" I scream and Elliott goes running.

"Baby...Christian...You need to stay awake, OK?" The children all start crying behind me and out of the corner of my eye I see Joey and one of the guys pick them up and take them out of the room.

"An...Ana"

"Don't try to talk baby. You're going to be OK. You're going to be OK" I cradle his head in my lap and try to stop the bleeding by pressing his wound with the sheet I ripped off the bed.

"I...I...Love...You...The Kids..." Christian starts coughing up blood and then his eyes roll back in his head.

"Christian?...CHRISTIAN! Don't you dare leave me! please Baby, Please!...Oh god no no no no!" I start screaming for help and Taylor runs into the room.

Taylor starts working on stopping Christian from bleeding while I freak out. I can't lose him. I need him. Our children need him.

The next 20 minutes are a complete blur but I remember paramedics running into the room and Mia telling me she will stay with the children.

When we get to the hospital, Christian is taken straight down to the operating room. Over the next several hours I just sit and stare at the wall in the waiting room. Elliott is with me along with a few of the guys but I zone each one of them out. My thoughts are with my husband who at this moment is fighting for his life on an operating table. I worry about the impact this will have on the kids. They didn't see their father get shot but they saw the aftermath.

"Family of Christian Luciano-Grey?" A doctor walks into the room with a grim face. My legs wont support me so Elliott and Taylor each take me under the arm and hold me up.

"I'm his wife. Is he?..."

"He's alive, Mrs Luciano-Grey. I'm not going to lie, we lost him twice on the table. The bullet was a through and through but it caused major damage. It hit several arteries and shattered part of his rib cage. He is a lucky because if it would have hit a little higher he would have died instantly. As it is, he is going to be very uncomfortable for the next few weeks but he should make a full recovery"

"Oh thank God! Thank you, Doctor" I shake his hand and then fall into Elliott chest and cry my heart out. When My sobs subside I look back at the doctor who is patently waiting for me to compose myself.

"Can I see him?"

"Of course. I uh...I know who your family is so I made sure that he is in a private room which has no restrictions on how many visitors at a time" he mutters

"Thank you. That was very kind of you"

He leads me down the hallway and gestures to the room at the end.

I open the door and choke back my sob when I see my husband on the bed with a big bandage covering most of his chest. I walk over and stand next to him and take him in with my eyes.

He looks so pale. I lean down and kiss his forehead and then take a seat next to his bed so I can hold his hand. I am not leaving this room until he wakes up. I will have to make arrangements for the kids. The Hampton's house is not safe. And I doubt the penthouse is either. I pull out my phone and text Elliott and Taylor to come in. They must have been right out side because they instantly appear.

Elliott walks over to his brother and like I did, he kisses his head. Taylor gently touches Christians foot and tells him he needs to wake up soon.

"Guys, Christian might be here for a week or maybe more so I need your help with some things"

"Anything, Ana. Just name it" Elliott tells me as he sits down on Christians other side.

"I need the children to be taken care of. Its not safe for any of us but I am not leaving Christian. It's going to be a while before he can travel and I don't want the kids exposed for that long. Taylor, I would like for you and Gail to take the children and go to the house in Italy. I want my children safe and I trust you and Gail to look after them. You're their godparents and I am asking you to keep them safe"

"Ana, I can't leave while this is going on. What if the shooter tries again?"

"I understand that but the kids are more important. I want you to go get the kids, pack up your stuff and then take the jet and get out of here"

"But Ana"

"That's an order, Taylor" I snap.

"Yes, Ma'am"

He leaves the room in a huff but I don't care. He may be upset now but there is no other people on the planet that I trust my kids with more.


	4. Chapter 4

**HI** **EVERYONE**

 **GLAD YOU'RE LIKING THE STORY :) THANKS FOR ALL YOUR MESSAGES.**

 **SOMEONE KEEPS ASKING ME TO CLARIFY IF CHRISTIAN HAS A MISTRESS BECAUSE HES IN THE MAFIA. IVE ADDRESSED THAT IN THIS CHAPTER.**

 **CHEERS**

 **GG89 XOXO**

 **ANAS** **POV**

It's been two days since Christian came out of surgery and he still has not woken up. It's starting to scare me. He should be awake by now.

I have not left the hospital or his room for that matter. I have one of the guys bring me food and I have my iPad and a few books which I read to Christian.

Taylor and Gail brought the kids in so I could say goodbye to them and Taylor assured me that he would look after them. He was reluctant at first but he knows he is the only man for the job. We have had a steady stream of visitors, most of them Christians family and the guys that work for us. So far we have not found the shooter. Elliott is convinced that it has something to do with Jack Gambino but I feel differently. I have a feeling that we are missing something.

I sit next to Christian and take his hand in mine and kiss it softly. I miss him. He is my best friend and I haven't heard his voice for 2 days. It's killing me.

I lay my head on his bed and close my eyes for a second.

I wake when I feel someone running their fingers through my hair. I snap my head up and come face to face with the most beautiful grey eyes I have ever seen.

"Christian!" I gasp and then fling my arms around his neck where I cry like a baby.

"I was so...I was...Oh god!...I love you so much!...I was so scared" I sob and he chuckles.

"Ana, baby, I'm OK. A little sore but it will take more than a bullet to stop me"

I pull back and then kiss his lips softly.

"I'll get the doctor" I go to get off the bed but he stops me.

"No. Stay with me for a little longer" I lay on the bed next to him, being careful of his wound.

"Is everyone else OK? The kids?"

"Everyone is fine but I sent the kids away with Taylor and Gail"

"What do you mean you sent them away? Where are they?"

"The house in Italy"

He thinks about my words for a few seconds and then nods.

"You did the right thing. What have the doctors said about me? I'm not paralyzed or anything am I?" He looks worried.

"Move your legs and arms" I tell him and he slowly moves all his limbs and then lets out a sigh of relief.

"Thank fuck for that! Go get the doctor baby and lets get out of here"

"Get out of here? You have just woken up after being unconscious for 2 days after having major surgery and being shot! You're not going anywhere!" He looks mad at my words but I am positive that I am madder.

"Anastasia, I am fine. I will take a few pain meds but then I am walking out of here so I can find the mother fucker who put me here. Now go get the fucking doctor"

"No! You are staying in that bed until the doctors tell you that you are OK" I fold my arms across my chest and dig my heels in.

"Go Get. The. Fucking. Doctor. Now!"

"No"

"I swear to god I am going to blister your ass when I get out of this bed!" He growls.

"Go ahead, big man. If you can get out of that bed right now and spank my ass I will gladly go get the doctor for you and I will get you out of here tonight" He looks at me like he could kill me. He sits up gingerly and just the effort to do that makes him pale. Seeing him in pain gets rid of my anger and I rush to his side.

"Please, baby. For me. Please lay down. You're still very weak"

He scowls at me but soon relents when his arms give way.

"I hate it when you boss me around" he pouts and I laugh.

"I seem to remember a few times when you loved it when I bossed you around"

"That's different. You bossing me around in the bedroom is fucking hot! You doing it now just makes me mad! There is nothing sexy about this!"

"Then why are you hard?" I whisper in his ear and gently cup his erection.

"Ahhhh, careful! Unless you are willing to jump on my dick right now you better let it go!"

I release him and then press the button which calls his nurse. When his doctor comes in the room a few minutes later and starts running a few tests, Christian becomes the worlds most impatient patient. When he asks when he can go home and is answers with "Not for a few days" he starts swearing up a storm and the doctor threatens to sedate him.

* * *

The last week has been hell! Christian has whined and whined and whined! He has not shut up! I tried to sooth his worries. I tried tough love. I even tried sexing him up to get him into a more happier mood. That worked. For all of five minutes!

Today he is being released and it's the first time all week that his mannerism has made me not want to kill him.

"Do we have everything?" I ask as we look around the room one more time.

He saunters over to me, looking to damn good in black jeans and black shirt, and puts his arms around my waist and cups my ass.

"I know I have been a tad...difficult, for the last few days but when all this shit is sorted I will make it up to you, Ok? I'll take us away, somewhere hot, just you, me and the kids"

"Babe, I don't need a fancy holiday. What I need is you in one piece for the next 50 or 60 years! You just got shot! We almost lost you! I can't live without you and neither can the kids. I want you to promise me that you won't do anything stupid. Promise me you will not go in all guns blazing"

"Ana..."

"Promise me!" I grab his face and tilt it so he is looking me right in the eyes.

"I promise I will not do anything stupid but someone needs to pay for this, Anastasia. What if I had one of the kids in my arms when that bullet came through the window? I'm going to kill the mother fucker who did this. That I promise you"

So not the promise I wanted but I am not going to push him anymore. I will just work on him as soon as we are home.

A few hours later and we are home in the Penthouse. I was hoping that Christian would have at least taken it easy for the rest of the day but he called a meeting and hes been holed up in his office with the boys for the last 3 hours.

I have myself a nice long bubble bath and then change into some yoga pants and one of Christians shirts. I Skype the kids and check in with them and assure them that mommy and daddy will see them soon. Just as I am about to shut my laptop off I hear the ping of my messenger app. My eyes widen when I see who the sender is.

Katherine Kavanugh.

 **Ana, are you there?**

 **I'm here Kate. What's up?**

 **I need to see you. In person. Meet me at the Starlight lounge. Tonight at 10pm. I'll be in the VIP area.**

I go to type back but she has already logged off. I can't meet her! Is she crazy? She must know that we know she has been fucking around with Gambino. This screams trap.

I get up and go in search of Christian. I knock on his office door but don't wait for a reply before I walk in.

Christian is sat behind his desk and there are about a dozen or so men dotted around the room. All chatter dies when they see me stood in the doorway. Even though they are all really big men and I know that they all carry guns, they don't scare me. I may be a "Little Lady" but I am the most powerful person in this room because I know if I told Christian to shoot one of them in the head he would do it with no questions asked. Christian may be the big boss but I am the person the big boss listens too.

"I need a word with you" I tell him from across the room.

"I'm busy, Anastasia. I'll be finished in about an hour"

"This can't wait. It's important, Bambino" I know calling him baby in Italian will spur him to come to me. He has taught me bits and pieces of Italian over the years and he told me that it turns him on like nothing else.

"Meetings over boys. Meet back here first thing in the morning" He dismisses the men and they all file out of the room saying goodbye or nodding their heads at me as they pass me. As soon as the last one leaves I shut and lock the door behind me and then walk around to my husband. Before I can log into my messenger app from his computer he has me straddling his lap with his tongue in my mouth.

"Do you know how hot it is when you talk Italian?"

"S _i_ marito" I reply "Which means "Yes husband"

"You're playing with fire baby. Now what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Kate messaged me"

"What!? When?"

"About ten minutes ago. Here let me show you" I lean back and log into my messenger app so he can read the full conversation.

"There is no way on earth you are meeting her. Not a chance in hell so don't even ask"

"I wasn't going to but what are we going to do?" He ponders my question while he comes up with a plan.

"We snatch her before she can get in the club"

"What? Snatch her?"

"I'll send a dozen boys. The second she pulls up, even if she is with Gambino, We snatch her and bring her somewhere"

"Christian..."

"Its the best I can come up with, Anastasia" he slaps my ass and then stands up.

"Go wait for my in our bedroom. I'll be with you shortly" I nod and then walk towards the door.

"Oh and, Ana?"

"Yeah?

"Wait for me naked" He gives me a look that tells me I am in for a hard fuck and then he rubs himself through his pants.

"Si Signore" I smile and then head towards our room.

I wait for him, naked like he asked, for over an hour before he saunters into the room. He looks a bit pale and I am worried that he has over done himself today.

"You're a vision, Anastasia" He strips so he is naked and then crawls on the bed and hovers over me.

"I need you so bad and I am going to be rough. Very rough" He whispers in my ears and it makes me shiver.

* * *

He was rougher than he has been for weeks. I have bruises along my hips and love bites up my neck and along my breast. To say I am thoroughly well fucked is an understatement.

Its now 11pm and my husband has just rolled off of me. He gives me a kiss on the lips and then puts his clothes on. I am so out of it that I don't ask him where he is going when he leaves the room. I fall asleep but am woken almost immediately when I hear Christian and Elliott screaming at each other. I jump out of the bed and put my clothes on and then run out the room towards their voices.

When I get to the family room I find Christian and Elliott standing nose to nose snarling at each other and Luke is holding Kate by the back of her hair as she struggles to get out of his hold.

"You had no fucking right ordering my _WIFE_ to be taken to a fucking abandoned warehouse to be interrogated" Elliott screams.

"I had every fucking right. And I think after living with Jack Gambino for more than a month I would not go around admitting that you're married to the whore!" Christian screams and Elliott pulls his fist back to hit him. Remembering that he had major surgery a week ago he puts his hand down and turns from his brother.

"Let her go, Luke" He demands and Luke unceremoniously drops Kate at his feet.

"She pulled a gun and fucking shot 2 guys, Elliott! Why did you bring her here. With Ana. With Mia a few floors down? She's obviously gone over to Gambinos side so why are you fighting so hard for her?" Luke asks

"Because shes my wife and I still love her. No matter how bad shes fucked up" Elliott growls and Kate flinches. He kneels down in front of her and roughly grabs her chin so she is looking in his eyes. Christian walks over to me and wraps his arms around me from behind as we watch Elliott confront his errant wife.

"Why Kate? Why have you been living with that mother fucker? Was it just to stick the boot into us? Or did you ask him to shoot my brother? Did you ask him to bring my family down? Fucking answer me!"

"I...I didn't have anything to do with Christian being shot. I swear to you. But I know Jack was the one who ordered the hit" She tells him with tear stained eyes.

"Why the fuck have you been living with him? Have you fucked him?" He growls. When she doesn't answer he stands them both up and shakes her so hard her teeth clatter.

"I asked you a fucking question, Katherine. Did you fuck him?"

She gives a small nod of the head and then Elliott does something that I never thought he would do. He slaps her straight across the face making her fall back.

"That's enough, Elliott" Christian booms.

Elliott grabs her by the arm and then throws her at Luke.

"Take her down to my apartment and have men stationed by every single exit. Lock all my guns and knives away and then lock her in my bedroom"

Luke pulls her towards the elevator and she catches my eye. She gives me a small sad smile and that's when I see my Kate. My best friend and ex college room mate.

"There was no need to hit her, Elliott"

"Stay the fuck out of this, Ana!" He yells at me and Christian gets in his face.

"Talk to my wife like that again and I'll fucking kill you!" Elliott looks contrite and then looks at me.

"I'm sorry, Ana. I should not have talked to you like that and I apologize"

"It's OK, Elliott. What are you going to do to Kate?"

"I wont hit her again if that's what you're thinking. I should not have hit her in the first place but seeing your wife admit to sleeping with another man will make you snap"

"You have slept with a slew of woman since she skipped out on you! For God's sake Elliott, I walked in on you having a foursome not three weeks ago" I yell

"That is different!"

"Why because you're a man? You broke your vows way before Kate did and now you're punishing her for your mistakes!"

"Christian! Keep your woman in line!" He growls and Christian gets right in his face.

"This is her home and that is her opinion and I don't need to keep her in line! Now get out of my apartment and don't come back until you are ready to beg at her feet for your forgiveness!" Elliott leaves without another word.

Christian takes my hand and leads me back into our bedroom where he strips us both and puts the covers over us and pulling me back to his chest.

"You know I would never hit you like that, Don't you?"

"Of course I do. I can't believe he would hit her like that"

"He lashes out when he is angry, baby. He always has done. I know him and I know he is regretting hitting her"

"So he should. She may have made some mistakes but she is still Kate. She's still the girl who befriended me in high school. Losing Ethan affected her in ways that we will never know" I whisper and turn so I can snuggle back into his chest.

"I know, baby. Did you really walk in on him having a foursome?"

"Yep. He had a girl riding him, One on his face and the other was playing with herself in the corner. I covered my eyes and got the fuck out of there. It was half two in the middle of the day. How did I know he was going to be acting out a porno in his living room?" I shake my head in disgust and to get rid of the images in my head.

"Ana, you know I would never be that typs of man don't you? I have never and will never cheat on you. I know that my dad has had his mistresses over the years and Elliott went with a string of women after he was married but I'm just not that guy. I could never hurt you like that and I would never lower myself to be a man who goes looking for a quick dirty fuck with some random whore"

"I know, baby. I've never worried about you straying. You show me every single day how much you love and respect me and I trust you 100%. Besides, if I'm not fucking you enough then you need serious help and maybe a stint in a sex addict rehab place" He laughs and then pulls me over to him.

"Lets get some sleep and then we will figure all this out in the morning"

He snuggles down under the covers and reaches over to turn the light out. I lean up a little and give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good Night"

He leans down and kisses me back just as quick "Good Night, baby"

I lean up and kiss him again, letting this one linger a bit "Sleep tight"

He kisses me and this time he lets his tongue roam around my lips before I grant him entrance "Don't let the bed bugs bite" He grins against my lips.

"Fuck the bed bugs, I want you bite me" I whisper against his lips and very quickly I am rolled over and he is on top of me attacking my neck.

"And you call me an addict!"

* * *

"You are an amazing woman, Wifey" Christian whispers in my ear as he wraps his arms around me from behind as I cook bacon on the stove.

"I know I am but why are you telling me this specifically?"

"Because...You are fucking gorgeous. You have a body to die for. You have a heart of gold. You have born me three fantastic children and now we are working on number 4. You love me with everything you have and you are the worlds most perfect wife and mother and I love you so damn much that it fucking hurts!" I turn around and kiss him with everything I have.

"You always say the most romantic things to me"

"Oh, I forgot to say, You're also the best fuck East of the Mississippi" He grins down at me as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"There's the man I married! And what about West of the Mississippi? Would I not be as good a fuck out West? Because I seem to remember a trip to California and fucking a certain someone until he had to cry uncle" I raise my eyebrow and he laughs and grips my ass in his hands.

"Ok, you're the best fuck in whole world!"

"Fucking right I am" I laugh and start attacking his lips while grabbing his perfect Ass.

"I see you two are still the same" Comes Kate's voice from behind us which makes me spin around.

She is standing looking a lot better than she did last night. She is wearing a pair of jeans a black shirt. Her hair is damp from a recent shower and on her feet she is wearing a pair of sneakers that she has had ever since I have known her. He face is makeup free so the bruise she has over her left cheek and eye looks really painful.

Elliott is towering behind her and he too is sporting damp hair. Did they fuck? Of course they did! They were as bad as Christian and myself until the split.

"Yeah we haven't changed much. Well, we have another kid and I have a new car. Apart from that you haven't missed anything" I say with a bit more coldness than I intended.

"I missed enough" She mumbles and looks down.

"Why don't you both take a seat in the family room and Ana and I will be through in a moment to talk" Christian tells them.

They leave the room and I notice that they are hand in hand.

"Yep. He fucked her" Christian shakes his head in disgust.

"Well, she is his wife"

"Shes a traitor who been fucking the enemy. I know she is, was, your friend and she is Elliott's wife but if I find out she was anything to do with me being shot then I wont hesitate to put a bullet between her eyes"

"Christian!"

"Enough, Anastasia. Lets go find out what she has to say for herself and then I will decide what we do with her. While she is here or at Elliott's you are not to be on your own with her, understand?"

"But Christian..."

"Do you understand?" He growls.

"Yes, Sir"

He takes my hand and leads me in to the family room where Kate and Elliott are sharing the couch. He sits down on the black leather lazy boy chair and then pulls me down so I am half sitting on him and the arm of the chair.

"Start talking, Katherine and remember, I am not a man who likes to be lied to" Christian growls at her.

"I know you don't trust me and I know I have done some very questionable things over the last few years but I swear to you, I had nothing to do with you being shot"

"Why did you go to Gambino? What have you told him about us?"

She looks down and tears spring to her eyes. She looks so vulnerable.

"When...when Ethan was killed, I went into a tailspin. Losing him was like losing a bit of myself and I blamed this family. If I had never met Elliott then Ethan would never have been shot. I hated being here with you all when I blamed each and every one of you, that's why I left. I went back to Seattle and stayed with my aunt and uncle. My parents don't give a shit about me so going to them wasn't even an option. It took me a long time but I realized that it was not your fault but Gambinos. I came back to New York and sought out Gambino. I wanted to get close enough to him to kill him but he never ever goes out without a dozen men. I saw him in a bar and I...I started flirting with him. He asked me back to his house and I went. I figured that if he wanted me then we would be in a bedroom, alone, and that would be my chance." She shakes her head in disgust. "When we got there he took me straight into his bedroom and had one of his men stand guard at the door, _inside_ the room. I told him I had changed my mind but...it didn't matter" Tears start streaming down her face and Elliott takes her hand and tries to comfort her.

"When...when he was finished he looked at me and said he never thought he would fuck a Luciano-Grey. I don't know how he knew who I was, I had died my hair brown when I got to New York and I looked nothing like myself. I tried to leave but he locked me in the room and then came back a few hours later and he...he did it again" She looks down ashamed but she is not at fault. That man raped her!

"He told me that I was the key to bringing the Luciano-Grey empire down. He made me go out to bars with him and he made sure we were seen. He would make me kiss him and grope him but I swear I didn't want to!" She looks me dead in the eye and I believe her.

"One night I overheard him tell his men to kill Christian or Elliott. He didn't care which one but he said if one fell, all would fall. I knew I had to try and warn you but I tried escaping and his men would beat me. Last night he went out and left me with one of his guys. We were in the kitchen and he made me make him some food and when his back was turned I smashed a glass bowl over his head. I grabbed his gun and phone and managed to escape through the window. I messaged you because It was the one user name I remembered and I new the Starlight is nothing to do with Christian or Gambino. When I saw the SUV's pull up I panicked and shot two of your guys but it wasn't until I saw Joey did I realized they were your men. I know you have no reason to believe me or trust me but I am telling the truth. I swear!"

Christian looks at Elliott and raises his brow in silent question.

"The story checks out, Christian. Vince saw one of Gambinos men trying to follow her and he managed to drag him behind the club. He confirmed her story and he had blood and glass all over his head and face. Vince called me and then he put a bullet in the guys head and walked away"

Christian seems satisfied with his answer.

"I don't want her leaving your apartment until we get this mess sorted out. I trust you to make this judgement call but I am not trusting her around my wife or family. Either you stay with her 24/7 or you get two of the guys to"

"I'll stay with her over the weekend but on Monday I am going after Gambino and I am going to kill the motherfucker" Elliott tells him and then stands up and pulls Kate with him towards the elevator and they disappear.

"You know her better than anyone. Is she telling the truth?" He asks me while pulling me around so I am laying on top of him.

"I think so. Kate has never been that good of an actress and Elliott said that Vince confirmed it. She was like a sister to me, Christian. I don't think she would intentionally hurt any of us"

"I'm still not taking any chances when it comes to you and I don't want the kids back here until Gambino is dead. What he did to Kate made him sign his own death certificate. I won't stop Elliott from going after him and I won't let him go on his own. Maybe..." He lets out a big breath and then runs his hand through his hair.

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe you should go to Italy with the kids. Things are going blow up in a big way around here and I don't want you caught in the middle"

"No. I am not going to Italy and you can't make me"

"I can't make you?" he asks slowly.

"No, you can't. I love you. You're the most important person in my life, second only to our children. There is no way in hell I am flying to the other side of the world waiting for news of what is happening at home. Put yourself in my shoes, how would you feel knowing that I was in danger and you were thousands of miles away from me?"

"Have I ever told you that you're the worlds most stubborn woman?"

"A couple of times but you said that was one of the things you loved about me"

"I do love that about you. I like that you're stubborn and independent but I also love it when you're submissive and dependent on me"

"I may not always be submissive but I always depend on you"

He clasps his hands around my hips and lifts me so my mouth is hovering over his.

"I want you submissive only in the bedroom. When you give yourself over to me in that way...makes me hard as fuck"

"Then for the rest of the day I will do and be what ever you want, Sir"

* * *

"FUCK! How is it possible that you get better and better at that?" Christian pants as I crawl up his body.

"There's always a way to improve a blow job" I giggle and he pulls me to him.

"Do you remember the first time you sucked my cock?"

I actually blush. I have been married to this man for years but thinking back to that first time still makes me go red.

We had been married for three days and we were lazing it up in the South of France. Christian had rented us a yacht and we were laying on one of the lounge chairs on the top deck. I had lost my virginity to him on our wedding night and after three days of near constant fucking, I was really sore. We had not had sex yet that day because he saw me wincing every time I moved. While we were laying there I was staring at him from behind my shades. His strong chest and bulging muscles made me want to just ride him, soreness be damned. Instead I slowly put my hand down his shorts and started stroking him. I had not been so bold up until that point and judging by the moans that came from his throat, I was doing something right. Feeling bold I stretched out on top of him and continued my hand job. Then I became really bold and shimmed his shorts off and started kissing him all over before slowly taking him in my mouth and sucking. The sound that came from him was like a wounded animal and when I started to deep throat him, he was almost out of his mind. Unfortunately, the sounds he was making alerted the yacht staff and the cook, a woman in her 60's ran up onto the top deck and saw what we were doing. I have never been that embarrassed in my life and Christian never lets me forget it.

"Would you please stop bringing that up?"

"Nope! Your face when you saw her" He starts laughing "Your eyes went wide and you still had the tip of my cock in you mouth when you screamed. Funniest thing I have ever seen!"

"Yeah yeah yeah" I slap his arm and then snuggle into him.

"When this is all over, how about we go back to the South of France and have a second honeymoon? We can go just by ourselves or we can take the kids"

"I love that idea! How about we have a week just you and me and then we take the kids to Disneyland Paris for a week?"

"Perfect. I really do love you, ya know? And not just because you give the best blow jobs in the world"

"I love you too and not just because of your huge dick. I love you for your huge heart" I kiss him softly and once again we get lost in each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**HI EVERYONE**

 **SO THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. I HAVE LOVED WRITING THIS STORY AND I AM THANKFULL TO EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO HAS LEFT A REVIEW OR MESSAGE.**

 **YOU GUYS ROCK.**

 **SEE YOU SOON!**

 **GG89 XOXO**

* * *

 **CHRISTIANS POV**

"Boss?...I need to talk to you"

I quickly throw on my jeans and make sure Ana is covered up. I open our bedroom door and find Luke.

"What is it?" I ask as I walk down he hall and towards my office.

"Jack Gambino was seen driving by the front of the building about ten minutes ago. From what Vinny said, It was like he was looking for someone."

"Probably looking for Katherine" I muse

"What do you want us to do, Boss?" I lean back in my desk chair and look at the picture of my family on my desk.

If I kill Jack Gambino, then there is a chance I may start a war. On the other hand, I know he is the thorn in the side of at least two other crime family's. I am willing to take the chance. I am on very good terms with the other families. Well, as good as crime family's can get on anyway.

"Get the boys ready. We are going to pay Gambino a visit"

"Yes, Boss" He walks out of the room to get the boys ready.

Most crime family's rely on dozens of nobody's to protect them. I have less than a dozen men but the ones I do have are the guys I grew up with and I know they would never betray me or my family. If I asked anyone of them to walk through Hell with me, they would do it.

I stand up and make my way back to the bedroom. The smell of sex hits me as soon as I open the door. The bed is rumpled from our mid afternoon fuck fest and most of our clothes are strewn around the room. I hear the shower so I open the bathroom door and just stand there and watch as my wife washes her delectable little body. I fight the urge to join her and for once I just stand back and watch the show. When she turns around to grab the loofa she spots me and gives me her brilliant smile.

"Enjoying the show?"

"Absolutely. It's one of my favorites" She frowns and then presses her hands against the glass.

"What's wrong?" She knows me to damn well!

"Ana...I'm going after Gambino tonight" The fear that comes across her face makes me feel guilty as hell.

She gets out the shower and then wraps a towel around her before she snuggles herself into my chest.

"Is there anyway I can persuade you to stay here and let the guys deal with it?" She mumbles against my shirt.

"Baby, You know I have to do this myself. I would never send the guys to do something I would not do myself. Besides, I will have Elliott and Luke with me. I will be fine. I promise"

She looks me in the eye and then grabs my face.

"Promise me. Promise me on the lives of our children that you will come home to me in one piece!"

"I promise" I kiss her gently and then lead her into our closet. While she gets dressed I pull out the outfit I need. Black pants. Black shirt. Black shoes. Black belt. I make all the guys wear black when we have a job to do. The last thing we need is someone wearing a bright white tee shirt that could give our positions away.

I walk over to my gun safe and pull out my two guns and my knives. I put on my shoulder holsters and then place my guns in them and then I strap the knives to my ankles.

I look behind me and Ana is sitting quietly on her vanity stool playing with a small gun I gave her when we were dating

"What are you doing with that?" I point my chin at the gun.

"I want you to take it with you" I smile and wrap my arms around her.

"Baby, that is a sweet gesture but that gun only has one bullet. Its a replica Derringer, its more for show than anything" I smile as I look at the little gun that is smothered in jewels. I bought it from an estate sale about three weeks after I started dating Ana. I had our family jeweler put all the jewels on it and then I gave it to Ana one night when she told me her father had taught her to shoot on a gun similar to that when she was a little girl.

"Please take it with you. You never know when you might need the extra shot" because I can see it means so much to her I take it.

"I'll take it but I am not sure where I am going to put it"

"Here" She takes it off of me and then gently tucks it in the band of my boxers.

"You do know that if that gun accidentally goes off, that's my dick gone"

"If you so much as come back with a scratch on you I will personally rip your balls off so the gun is the least of your problems" She arches her brow so I know she means business.

"There was me thinking you loved my balls"

"I do love your balls but I want them and the rest of the body attached to them to come back to me unharmed"

"I will be very careful baby. I promise." I give her a kiss and then she walks me out to the family room.

Elliott and Luke are waiting for me, both dressed in black and both wearing holsters.

"I'll be home soon" I kiss Ana again and then get into the elevator.

"Are the boys ready?"

"All set and in place. Gambino is at a diner he owns on the East Side. I have the boys already surrounding the place. Vinny has the place staked out and he said the only other people in there are Gambinos men. I say we get a machine gun and gun the fuckers down in one big swoop" Elliott tells me as he bounces on the spot.

"I thought you wanted to look Gambino in the eye when you killed him?"

"I do. But I'll kill the fucker anyway I can"

We get out the elevator and into the waiting car.

We all go over the plan on the drive and in no time we are outside of the diner. The plan is for me, Elliott, Luke and Vinny to walk into the place and 5 minutes later our guys will start shooting, aiming at Gambinos men while Gambino himself is left to either Elliott or myself.

We get out the car and as soon as we walk in, Gambino and his men are on their feet.

"Well, Well, Well. Look what the cat dragged in" Gambino smirks.

"Gambino, I think its time we had a little chat, don't you?" I saunter over and stand in front of him with the table between us.

"If you insist, but I will ask you for your guns first" I snort as do Elliott and Luke.

"That's not happening"

"Yes it is!" I hear from behind me. I feel the barrel of the gun being pressed in the back of my head. I lock eyes with Elliott and I can see the horror on his face.

Vinny Santiago. A man I have known since I was 13 years old. A man who my mother treated like one of her own, has his gun pressed to my head.

"What the fuck are you doing Vinny!?" Elliott snarls at him

"Put your guns on the table, Elliott, Luke. Otherwise I will blow his brains out" Vinny says calmly.

I watch as my brother and Luke put all their guns on the table and then one of Gambinos men walks over to me and takes my guns from my holsters and then pats down my legs and takes my knives.

He missed the little gun that belongs to my wife. _Thank you Anastasia!_

Vinny pushes me and makes me sit in a chair and Gambino gestures for Luke and Elliott to take a seat. Once they are sat down, Gambinos men spread out and stand at the corners of the room.

"Why are you doing this, Vinny?" I'll kill him with my bare hands.

"Because of Mia!" He screams and Luke stiffens.

"Mia? Why?" I ask him confused.

"I asked you when she was 18 if I could date her and you said no! Then not a month later, _He_ asks you and you fucking jumped for joy! I fucking loved her since we were kids and because of you I have had to sit back and watch another man love her. I've had to watch her belly grow with _his_ child! Did you know I once even walked in on him fucking her? Did you?"

Luke is now looking at him with pure hate in his eyes.

"Ok, enough of the girly drama" Gambino laughs and then takes a sip of his drink.

Our guns are about 10 feet from us on the table. If I can pull out Ana's little gun and shoot Gambino then it should cause enough of a commotion for Elliott and Luke to roll over and grab a couple. I lean forward and rest my hands on the table. To anyone else it looks like I am just making myself comfortable but Elliott and Luke know different. I start tapping my index finger on the table top as Gambino starts droning on about this diner and how he bought it for a song but Elliott is taking a deep interest in what I am tapping.

When we were kids, our grandfather taught us a little Morse code. Just enough to be able to communicate silently with each other in times of danger. This is one of those times.

 **ME SHOOT HIM. YOU . GUNS TABLE.**

Once I have finished tapping he gives a very slight nod of the head.

"And as you can see, I have turned this place into a little gem...Speaking of little gems, How is Kate?" He smirks at Elliott.

"She's back where she belongs" I tell him

"She belongs on the end of my cock. Never had a pussy as tight as that before" Elliott goes to lunge for him but Luke holds him back.

Outside, a gun shot fires and while Gambinos men have their head turned at the noise, I take my chance.

Before Vinny can pull his gun, I pull Ana's gun from my boxer band and aim it straight at Gambino. The shot rings out and then all hell breaks loose.

I throw myself at Vinny as Elliott and Luke lurch sideways and knock over the table that has our guns. They both take cover and start firing as I start punching Vinny for all I am worth. I feel a bullet nick me on the arm but I don't stop hitting until I hear Elliott tell me that they are all dead.

I stand up and wipe the blood from my knuckles on my shirt. Vinny is knocked out and Gambino is moaning on the floor. The little bullet hit him just above his heart. I watch as Elliott walks over to him and quickly and calmly slits his throat with a switch blade.

I walk over and pick up one of the guns on the floor. I walk back over to Vinny and kick him awake.

"Chris..."

"Goodbye, Vin" I pull the trigger and watch as the life leaves a man that I have called friend for almost 15 years.

"Well, all in all I think that worked out well" Elliott chuckles and then walks out side.

We call the boys and have them clean the place up and get rid of the body's and then we make our way back home.

Luke rushes off to his place to see Mia and Elliott heads off to his apartment to, in his own words "Fuck Kate until she can't stand".

The second the elevator doors open I am pounced upon by my wife.

"Oh thank God! Are you Ok? OH MY GOD! You're hit! Your arm!" She looks at the graze I have on my upper arm and tears well in her eyes.

"Baby, I am OK. It's just a flesh wound" I laugh as she starts fussing over me.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"Nope"

"Good" As quick as a flash she grabs me by the balls and squeezes so hard it makes me fall to my knees.

"What did I tell you I would do If you came back hurt?"

"An...Ana!" I squeak out but she just grabs harder making me yelp like a bitch.

She bends down and gets right in my face.

"You're fucking lucky that I like sex! Other wise I swear to god I would twist and rip!" She lets go of me which makes me curl up in a ball on the floor gasping for breath.

"I'll run you a bath" And with that she walks away like nothing happened.

Fuck! I thought she was joking when she said she would rip my balls off. I gingerly stand up and then drop my pants so I can inspect the damage. They're a bit red but thankfully she didn't break the skin. I give myself a quick rub and I'm pleased when everything seems to be working. I strip off the rest of my clothes so I am naked. Now its time to punish my little wife.

I walk, slowly, into our bathroom and find her neck deep in bubbles.

"I thought that was supposed to be my bath?"

"It is but I am sure you don't mind me sharing it with you?"

"Normally I would say I don't mind sharing but after the way you just grabbed my balls, I'm not sure I trust you" She grins and beckons me closer.

She leans herself up and gently kisses my balls.

"There. All better"

"I think it deserves a bigger kiss than that" I arch my eyebrow at her. She shuffles back and then pats the rim of the tub. I take a seat and then she gets to work with her mouth.

Its embarrassing that she makes me cum in less than 3 minutes.

"I think its safe to say that all your equipment is in full working order" She wipes the side of her mouth with her dainty finger and then smiles.

I get in the tub beside her and she gently cleans the bullet graze on my arm. I lean back against her and tell her about everything that went down. She stays silent as I tell her and at the end of it I turn to look at her and find her praying with her eyes closed.

"Thank God I gave you that gun. If you hadn't of had it you might have been..." She bites her lip and tears fall down her face.

"Hey, I'm OK. I'm fine"

"I can't do this anymore, Christian"

My blood freezes in my veins.

"What? What do you mean?"

"This! The waiting for you to come back through the door. Not knowing if I was going to get a phone call telling me I was a widow. Do you know what I go through every single time you walk out the door? I panic so bad that sometimes I black out. When you're gone, even if its only to the gym or to a bar with Elliott, I dread for my phone to ring. I know that if we continue on like this then one day I am going to get that call and it will end me, Christian. I would die without you. I won't survive it" She starts crying really hard and I cuddle her into my chest.

She cries for a full ten minutes. Deep howling cries as she thinks about her life with out me.

"Ana?...Anastasia, look at me baby" She looks up at me with her big blues eyes and I melt.

"No more. I'll step down. I won't be the boss anymore but I will still be an adviser. Micheal has been proving himself over the last few years and he is more than capably to take over" Micheal is my first cousin. He is the son of my fathers youngest brother. Elliott never wanted the top job and now, seeing what it is doing to my wife, I don't want it either.

Ana turns in my arms and holds my face in her hands.

"Do you mean it? You'll stand down?"

"I'll stand down, baby. You and my family mean more to me than anything in this world"

"I love you so much, Christian!" She kisses me really hard and then she drapes herself over my chest and sighs contently.

I like the mafia lifestyle. I like the power and I like the respect. But I love my family.

I have no idea what the fuck I am going to do once I step down but I always land on my feet. I do know that we wont be able to stay in New York. The temptation to take me out will be triple what it is now. At the moment I am the boss and everyone know that if they take me out, there will be a war. If I am not the boss, I am just another man who they will shoot at.

I will tell my father tomorrow about me stepping down. Right now, I just want to get lost in my wife.

* * *

 **ANAS POV**

I feel like I am walking on air this morning. Knowing Christian will be taking a step back from the mafia life has made me feel free. I know it will not be easy, especially for Christian, but our family needs this.

I make my way into the kitchen to make my man some breakfast. I have left him fast asleep in our bed, sprawled out naked under the covers.

When he came home last night with that bullet graze I almost fainted. After I had patched him up in the bathtub we made love for hours. His hunger for me last night was insatiable. I was like he realized how close he came to being killed and just wanted to reaffirm to himself that he was OK and he was with me.

Later today we are getting on the jet to Italy to get the kids. We are going to take a small vacation while we are over there so we can recharge.

Just as I am plating up the bacon and eggs I hear our elevator ping. When I look around the corner I see Kate walking in.

"Hey, You're just in time for breakfast. Want to join us?" I ask her over my shoulder.

"No. I don't want breakfast" The anger in her voice makes me spin around.

The woman I thought of as a sister for years, is stood ten feet away from me with a gun pointing right at my head.

"Kate...What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Ana. You were never supposed to get tangled up in this. You're just as much a victim in all this as I am"

"What are you talking about? I'm not a victim" I need to keep her talking. Christian is a light sleeper and I know he will hear us.

"Oh, Ana! Wake up and smell the fucking coffee! This is not you! This life! You had dreams, ambitions and instead you're stuck in this apartment looking after three brats while Christian uses you as nothing more than a fuck buddy!"

"How dare you call my kids brats! What the fuck is wrong with you?" I scream at her loud enough that I know for sure my husband will hear me.

"You never once mentioned kids when we were growing up. For fuck sake, you were a virgin before he came into the picture! What happened to the Ana that wanted to become the worlds best editor? The Ana that wanted to take the publishing world by storm? What happened to you?" She starts shaking with anger and its only now that I notice the blood on her shirt.

 _Elliott! What has she done to him?_

"I fell in love and my dreams changed, Kate. You need to calm down and put the gun down. We can talk about this"

"No Ana. I'm done with talking. If it wasn't for this fucked up family Ethan would still be with me. My brother was killed because he was protecting me. Protecting me because men who the mighty Grey-Luciano's had pissed off started fucking shooting at me! I want them dead! All of them! It won't bring Ethan back but it will make me feel a fucking lot better!"

"So that's your plan? Kill me because of my last name? I didn't pull the trigger on Ethan, Kate. Nor did Elliott or Christian. Why are you blaming them when a few days ago you were telling us how Gambino was to blame and how he raped you!"

"Don't be naive, Ana. I had that man practically eating out the palm of my hand! All I had to do was tell him how much I hated my husband and his brother and it was like having a puppet on a string. I was the one who gave his guy the code into your house in the Hampton's. I told him to kill Christian and then Elliott but he fucked up and missed. As for Christian and Elliott not pulling the trigger on Ethan, They may as well have! I'm sorry Ana, I really am. I don't want to hurt you, I really don't. But I will pull this trigger if you get in my way. Where is Christian? I want him to pay for what I've been through! Elliott...I couldn't...Elliott is out of the way but WHERE IS CHRISTIAN?"

"Like I would fucking tell you!" I Scream at her just as movement catches the corner of my eye. I don't look directly at it because it will give the game away.

"Either you tell me where he is or I'll shoot you Ana, I swear to god!"

"Fuck you, Kate! Fucking shoot me because I would rather die than tell you where Christian is!" She smirks and evil smirk and its then that I see there is nothing left of the Kate I knew.

"As you wish" She raises the gun but before her arm is even straight, three shots ring of in quick concession.

She falls forward with blood seeping through her shirt. Behind her is Christian who is naked with a gun in his hand.

I run over and kick the gun form Kate's hand and then pull her head into my lap.

"You stupid, stupid bitch, Kate!"

"I...I...I'm Sorry...An...Ana" Tears are streaming down my face as I hold the woman who was once my sister and greatest friend.

"Shhhh...Shhhh..It's OK, Kate" I stroke her hair back from her face and watch as the life goes from her eyes.

"Oh, Katie. Why?" I cry even harder as I rock my now dead friend in my arms.

"Ana?" Christian is now wearing jeans and is crouching down beside me.

"She's dead Christian" I sob as I let her go and then throw myself into my husbands arms.

"I'm sorry, Ana. I had no choice"

"I know, baby. I know" I sob into his chest.

"Christian! She had blood on her when she walked in" I gasp when I remember thinking about Elliott.

Christian looks at me with wide eyes and then we both stand and race towards the elevator. When we get to Elliott's door Christian takes out his key and opens the door.

"Elliott! " Christian yells out only to be met by silence.

He runs off towards the bedroom with me hot on his heels and when he opens the door I gasp when I see Elliott tied to the bed with blood running down his temple and matting his hair.

"Elliott! Wake up! Oh God! Ana, Is he dead?" Christian grips his hair and starts crying as I lean down and check his pulse. Its there!

"Christian he's alive! Call an ambulance"

Before the ambulance can get to the apartment, Elliott wakes up. He is really groggy and tells us he thinks Kate slipped him something before she hit him over the head with a gun. He refuses to go to the hospital so after the paramedics leave he follows Christian and I up to our apartment where Kate's body is. When he sees her he completely breaks down and like I did he cradles her head in his lap.

"Before she hit me, she told me she loved me. Why did she do this, Ana? Why?"

"Grief affects people in different ways, Elliott. She just could not get over losing Ethan" I tell him gently as I rub his arm. He nods his head as tears continue to fall and then he looks at Christian.

"I want her buried in the family plot at Meadow View. I know in the end she was not the same girl but to me she will always be my Katie-Kat"

Christian nods his head and then helps me off the floor. We leave Elliott to have a private moment and walk down the hall. Christian wraps his arms around me and gently rocks me as I cry.

I've known Kate since I was 15 years old. We were sisters. We were best friends and now shes gone. I know that Christian had no choice, it was either he shoot Kate or Kate shoot me and there is no scenario in the world that pits my life against someone else with them coming out on top. Not to Christian.

"I love you, Anastasia"

"I love you too, Christian"

We have had a rough few weeks but I can only hope that with Christian stepping down that our troubles will be few and far between.

* * *

 **CHRISTIANS POV- 2 YEARS LATER**

"I'm sure, Micheal. Its a good deal...use the port at Miami and make sure that someone keeps and eye on the water. You can never be to careful with harbor patrol...OK yes...Ana and the kids are great...OK then...talk to you tomorrow?...Ok, Bye" I hang up from my cousin and then grab my drink from the table and lean my face back into the sun.

"Everything OK back in New York?" Ana asks me from her spot beside me on the sun lounger.

"Yeah everything is fine. Mike just worries that he will make the wrong choice for the port. He's a good boss but he just needs a little guidance every now and then"

"He's a good boss but he's no Christian Luciano-Grey" She smirks at me and then runs her fingers down my bare chest.

The last two years have been good to us. I stepped down from being the boss and handed the reins over to my cousin Micheal. He took to it really quickly but he calls me at least twice a week and asks for advice. Even though I stepped down, I still have my fingers in lots of pies. I've still got to earn a living after all.

For the last two years I have taken Ana and the kids all around the world on a really long extended vacation. We have been in Italy for the last 3 months at our house. My family joined us last week and we plan to spend the summer together.

"Girls, be careful!" I yell out to Phoebe and Cindy who are running around under the sprinklers laughing.

"Ok, Daddy" Phoebe yells back but she just continues to speed up on the grass.

From where my lounger is positioned around the pool I can see our dock where Teddy is fishing with Elliott. By the dock on a blanket are my mother and father who are both making funny faces at our twin one year old boys.

When Ana and I started trying again for another baby, not in a million years did I expect her to fall pregnant with twins again but low and behold, there were two heart beats on the ultrasound. The pregnancy was fairly easy and Ana has agreed to have a least one more baby but she wants to wait until the boys are at least three.

We named our boys Carrick-James and Elliott-Santino.

Elliott dotes on our children and he was over the moon when we named one of the boys after him.

Elliott had a rough few months after Kate died but with the help of our family he soon bounced back to his old self. Sometimes I can see when he lets thoughts of Kate invade his mind but they since Shannon came into his life they are few and far between.

Shannon showed up at his apartment one day because it was the last known address of Ethan. He had to tell her that Ethan had died a few years before and then she broke down and told him that she had been with Ethan the month before he died. It was a weekend fling in Vegas but she had been trying to track him down ever since. When he asked her why she showed him a picture of a little blond girl girl with big green eyes. Shannon had gotten pregnant during that weekend in Vegas and for the last few years she had been trying to track Ethan down but she didn't know where he lived. All she had to go on was his name.

Elliott let her crash at his place that night and when she told him she was an out of work waitress who had fallen on hard times he helped her out. They became really good friends and then it turned into love one night during a storm. They are not married yet but I know Elliott has the ring and he will ask her while we are in Italy. He dotes on Shannon's little girl, Megan and he plans to adopt her after they are married.

"Christian? Where did you go? You've been staring into space for the last ten minutes?"

"Sorry, baby. I was just thinking about the last two years. A lot has happened" I say and she cuddles closer to me.

"It has but the last two years have been the best of my life. I love you and our kids so much and this last couple of years my stress levels have gone way low. Do you regret stepping down?"

"No. Not for a minute. I saw how you were affected that night I came back from Gambino. Besides, I like being able to have you any time I want" I lean over and then pull her straight on top of me and squeeze her ass.

"Like you didn't have me any time you wanted before?"

"I did but now I don't have to worry about being interrupted. Well, not much anyway"

"You know, all the kids are occupied and I think Mia and Shannon are still in town shopping...want to get freaky in the pool house?" I harden at her words and then I stand up quickly and wrap her legs around me.

"Fuck the pool house, someone might hear us. I'm taking you down to the cellar. No one will hear you scream down there" I whisper in her ear and then kiss her.

"You're still a bad boy, aren't you?" I smirk at that.

"Baby, you can take the man out of the game but you can't take the game out of the man"

I run across the lawn with my wife in my arms and I send up a thank you to god that my father sent me to that college that night and I met my beautiful wife.

Before I met her I had all the money and entertainment I wanted. But without her I wasn't living. I only started living the night I looked into her eyes for the first time and I only found myself when I made her mine.

A man can have all the money and power in the world but without a good woman, he is just a poor little weakling.

"I love you, Ana"

"I love you too, Christian. I always have and I always will"

"Ditto"

THE END


End file.
